


Croquembouche

by slut_for_jan_and_trixya



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Baking, F/F, Fluff, gigi can't cook, nicky loves gigi though, no angst at alllllll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slut_for_jan_and_trixya/pseuds/slut_for_jan_and_trixya
Summary: It's Nicky's birthday and Gigi tries to surprise her with a traditional french custard cuff. A croquembouche. It does not end well.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Nicky Doll
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Croquembouche

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIIIIII. SO if you follow my works you know literally all I write is angst, so I decided to switch it up and write some fluff.

Well, that hadn’t been what Gigi was expecting. What she had been expecting, when she woke up at the ass crack of dawn to meticulously recreate a French dish for the love of her life, was for everything to go perfectly and surprise Nicky with this caramel cream puff-like object called a croquembouche. Nicky had spun many tales of her mother slaving away in the kitchen for hours for the sole purpose of creating the treat on her birthday each year. It had been two years since Nicky had last spent a birthday in France and Gigi had wanted to surprise her with a taste of home. She had read the recipe. It was complicated, but Gigi could do it, right? I mean she made pancakes really well, surely cream puffs were not that different. She had expected, at worst to make a sub-par dessert with slightly burnt edges. What she had not expected was for the batter to look like the toilet after a particularly adventurous night of Latvian food. She had not expected the cream buffs to come out looking like a botched ass implant. She had not expected the caramel to burn and turn a violent dark brown. She had not expected the vat of custard to begin to suspiciously bubble and turn a suspicious green shade. And she most certainly had not expected it to explode two seconds later, covering herself and half the kitchen counter with the gelatinous mixture.

Nicky came running in at the sound, her eyes once hazy from sleep widened with concern at the sight of her girlfriend covered almost head to toe in a green custard.

“Gigi.”

“Yes.”

“My baby. My girlfriend. Mon amour. My best friend. The love of my life. My soulmate.”

“Yes.”

“What the fuck have you done?”

“An experiment.”

“Why does our kitchen look like Shrek’s asshole?”

“Well, you know how you always told me that your mom made you this French dessert every year on your birthday?”

Nicky just stood there blinking in disbelief as Gigi’s actions dawned on her. Shock then transformed in separation as she began to laugh as she moved closer to the swamp-like mess Gigi had made.

“You tried to make a fucking croquembouche?”

“Possibly.”

“You tried to make one of the hardest French deserts without ever having made French cooking before?”

“Yup.”

“You know it takes like 7 hours to make right?”

“Yup.”

“Oh my god, what time did you wake up.”

“Maybe 1:00 am…”

Nicky laughed as she walked towards her Gigi, her eyes crinkling. This beautiful supermodel had woken up before the sun had to make possibly the hardest recipe Nicky could think of for the sole purpose of recreating one of her childhood memories. Sometimes Gigi would do these things. Something so stupid and insignificant to others and suddenly Nicky would be overwhelmed by the love that she had for the girl. Sometimes she would bring home lavender because she knew that Nicky hated roses. Stay home to work on weekends despite her high demanding job. Buy pretzels and offer to share one with her. Get a better Wi-Fi router so Nicky could call her family better. Buy Pokémon sheets because “why the fuck not.” Get ice cream on her nose because she ate like an actual two-year-old. Blush when Nicky bought her expensive jewelry even though no diamonds would ever encapsulate her beauty. Cry at shampoo commercials. Cry at Disney movies. Cry at Schitt’s Creek. Cry at F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Cry at Home Alone for some reason. But Nicky loved her most when she cried, eyes puffy and obnoxious sobbing echoing through the house. Gigi was so empathetic, like a sponge for emotions. She felt all of them so intensely and so thoroughly that it often caused her to burst into tears. And Nicky loved her for it. It meant that she was genuine, she was real. And when she said she loved Nicky, she meant it.

“So you woke up, earlier than Christ- “

“Yup”

“On a Saturday”

“Yup”

“To make my incredibly difficult childhood recipe?”

“Are you mad at me?” Nicky laughed.

“Of course not, baby. I love you. This is the most romantic, stupid thing anyone has ever done for me and I love it. I love you to the moon and back, but there is no way in hell, I will consume that.”

“No way in hell I’m consuming that either.”

“Why is it green?”

“I have no fucking clue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked that. But for real, I'm going back to the angst. I love me some angst.


End file.
